Mu e Shaka em: O dia em que te conheci!
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Mu e Shaka relambram, em uma tarde qualquer, o momento em que se conheceram e como ficaram juntos. Yaoi, UA. Presente de Aniversário para Áries Sin.


**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem. Diretos reservados aos seus detentores.

**Comentários da Autora:** Antes de mais nada esta fic é um presente de aniversário para uma amiga muito querida do outro lado do oceano – **Áries Sin.** Feliz Aniversário!!!!! (Agora atrasado por conta dos problemas de nosso amado site).

Universo Alternativo, já utilizado em Mu e Shaka: em um dia de sorte. Não contém spoiler da outra fic, mas se quiserem os conhecer um pouco mais, não deixem de ler a outra fic. Fim do momento propaganda, sem mais delongas...

* * *

**_Mu e Shaka em: Quando eu te conheci._**

****

* * *

****

Estávamos, Shaka e eu, sentados calmamente na varanda. Chá de canela e maçã, alguns biscoitos caseiros e um belo pôr do sol para apreciar. Depois de um longo dia pasmacento, pareceu-me o desfecho perfeito. Acariciei seus longos cabelos loiros com um sorriso suave a decorar minha face. Lembrei-me instintivamente de quando o conheci.

- Shaka?

- Sim?

- Você se lembra?

- Lembrar-me do quê, Mu?

- De quando nos conhecemos?

- É claro que eu me lembro. Se não fosse seu sobrinho complicado, nunca estaríamos aqui, agora.

- É verdade. Não me canso de agradecê-lo.

--------------------- X ----------------------- X ----------------------------

Eu já estava desesperado. Minha querida irmã, depois de longos anos de um feliz casamento não conseguia engravidar de maneira alguma. Um belo dia, em uma dessas piadas que os deuses às vezes resolvem fazer, minha irmã se descobre grávida. Começou a nossa peregrinação por diversos obstetras. Todos eram da mesma opinião. Essa gravidez não deveria ser levada a cabo. Era um risco grande demais para a mãe e para o bebê. Ela e seu marido já pensavam em aborto quando ouvi falar de Shaka. Um obstetra especializado em casos especialmente complicados. Não custava nada uma visita. Ou melhor, custava sim, uma pequena fortuna, fortuna esta que meu cunhado não estava em condições de dispor.

A irmã chorava em seus ombros, já antevendo a atitude que seria obrigada a tomar. Ele nunca poderia permitir algo assim. Dinheiro não era necessariamente um problema para Mu. Ganhava mais do que poderia precisar para a vida solitária que levava. Sem o conhecimento do cunhado resolveu levar a irmã no tal especialista, Dr. Shaka.

Entrou no consultório acompanhando a irmã. A primeira coisa que viu foram as duas orbes azuis dirigidas a eles. Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Aquele homem era simplesmente perfeito. Não teria outra palavra para descrevê-lo. Seu coração pareceu falhar algumas batidas.

Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Um toque quente, forte.

- Boa tarde! Sentem-se e fiquem à vontade. Sr. a Sra. Vajra.

- Não sou o esposo dela, sou o irmão.

- Entendo. – Shaka fingiu anotar algo na ficha da paciente. Ficara descompensado com a presença forte daquele homem. Então ele não era o pai da criança... muito bom... muito bom.

A consulta transcorreu de forma normal e Shaka prometeu a si mesmo fazer com que aquela criança viesse saudável ao mundo. O caso, para si, tomou proporções especiais. Consultas praticamente semanais. Não era realmente um caso trivial, mas gostava de desafios e gostava mais ainda de ver o irmão, que sempre fazia questão de acompanhar Meili.

O tempo foi passando, a gravidez transcorrendo de forma normal dentro das possibilidades. Mu não faltava a uma consulta, em parte por preocupação com sua irmã, em parte para ver o "Dr. Shaka". Meili já percebera isso e precisava arrumar um jeito de aproximar seu irmão de seu médico. Já sondara o terreno. Sabia que o Dr. era solteiro, não tinha namoradas nem interesse por mulheres... Agora precisava arrumar uma maneira de insinuar que seu irmão se encontrava na mesma situação.

- Sra. Meili, a senhora me parece preocupada, isso não é bom.

- Sabe doutor, tenho andado um pouco preocupada com meu irmão... – era o momento.

- Como assim? – Shaka teve de usar todo o seu auto-controle para não deixar transparecer, em sua voz, que seu interesse era mais que meramente profissional.

- Meu irmão, sempre tão doce, tão dedicado. Atualmente só tem trabalhado e cuidado de mim. Não sai mais, não namora mais. Desde que seu último namorado resolveu ir embora para a Grécia nunca mais o vi com ninguém, nunca mais o vi interessado por mais ninguém.

- Já conversou com ele?

- Já tentei, mas ele sempre desconversa... Como meu médico o senhor poderia conversar com ele a respeito das minhas preocupações?

- Poderia, caso ele permitisse.

- Obrigada, Dr. Shaka.

Shaka ficou pensativo, após a saída da paciente. Ele estava sem namorado... então, ele também... Seu telefone tocou. Olhou para o visou. Era Mu. Alguma coisa ocorrera com Meili?

- Shaka.

- Dr. Shaka, desculpe-me ligar para seu telefone particular, mas minha irmã disse-me que gostaria de conversar comigo.

- Bom, é um assunto demasiado particular. Não sei se poderia conversá-lo com o senhor, mas me sinto na obrigação de conversar com os familiares tudo que possa interferir de alguma maneira no tratamento de minhas pacientes.

- Se desejar posso ir até o consultório.

- Estava de saída, já terminei os atendimentos de hoje, poderia encontrar-me no café próximo ao consultório? Lá teríamos chance conversar de maneira mais informal e, confesso, estou precisando comer alguma coisa. – de onde tirara coragem para falar assim com ele e convidá-lo descaradamente para sair?

- Sei a qual cafeteria se refere, o encontrarei lá em alguns minutos.

- Até mais tarde então.

Shaka colocou a mão sobre a própria testa. Deveria estar doente. Delirando. Nunca em sua vida fizera algo tão ousado no tocante relacionamentos. Será que teria coragem de falar o que deveria? Decidiu relaxar. Lavou as mãos e o rosto, escovou os longos cabelos, deixando-os soltos. Trocou a roupa branca impecável por uma confortável calça jeans e uma blusa pólo escura, tênis nos pés. Não parecia nem de longe o respeitável médico. Achou melhor assim.

Mu chegou rapidamente ao local marcado. Não entendera exatamente o que acontecera, mas ao menos teria a chance de conhecer melhor o Shaka por trás do médico, ao menos, assim esperava. O calor se fazia infernal. Abençoou o ar-condicionado quando entrou no Café. Escolheu uma mesa de canto. Sentou-se. Abandonou a pasta sobre uma cadeira, desabotoou o paletó e afrouxou a gravata. Não precisou esperar muito. Logo Shaka entrava. Mu não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ao vê-lo. Ele não era mais o inacessível médico. Era um homem, um homem como outro qualquer.

Shaka sentou-se calmamente no lugar indicado por Mu. Seus gestos eram estudados e precisos, denotavam uma tranqüilidade que estava longe de sentir. O garçom aproximou-se. Pediu um chá e um pedaço de torta. Seu estômago ansiava por alguma coisa sólida e precisava ocupar seu tempo.

Trocara palavras amenas com Mu, percebia que o outro remexia-se nervoso, como se quisesse falar alguma coisa e não sabia por onde começar. Tão estranho. Sentiu-se como um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro.

Os segundos, os minutos se passavam e nada de aceitável saía daquele encontro. Estavam a ir de nenhum lugar a lugar nenhum. Mu já encontrava-se irritado com sua própria inabilidade em aproveitar-se dos momentos com os quais a vida o presenteava. Respirou fundo e bebeu mais um gole de chá, que a esta altura já encontrava-se quase frio.

- Shaka, afinal, o que a fofoqueira da minha irmã andou falando?

- Ela está preocupada com você. Isso não é bom para ela.

Mu entendeu o que Shaka falara. A única coisa que faria com que a irmã se preocupasse com ele, era com relação a sua vida amorosa. Desde que se separara de seu último namorado, não estivera com mais ninguém. Sentia falta? Logicamente! Entretanto, estava muito interessado no loiro a sua frente para se preocupar com outros.

- O que exatamente ela falou?

Shaka corou e Mu sorriu satisfeito. Anotação mental: comprar uma enorme caixa de bombons e as flores preferidas da irmãzinha querida.

- Ela não entende a sua solidão. E, sinceramente, eu também não. – as palavras saíram da boca de Shaka sem que ele percebesse como se tivessem vida própria. Desejou ardentemente que um buraco se abrisse e ele fosse engolido para dentro do mesmo em fração de segundos. – Desculpe-me, não tenho o direito de intrometer-me, apenas o caso de sua irmã é um dos que me toma particular atenção.

Mu riu. Uma risada cristalina, gostosa, até mesmo infantil. Shaka empertigou-se na cadeira.

- Eu poderia saber qual foi a piada? Gostaria de rir também.

- Shaka, relaxa, por favor. Se eu tivesse agora um espelho e você pudesse se olhar nele, veria do que estou rindo. Me admira um médico, acostumado a lidar com casais, nascimento e eventualmente morte, ficar tão constrangido com um assunto como esse. Eu tenho andado sozinho sim, é verdade. Minhas escolhas não são exatamente ortodoxas, por assim dizer e o trabalho, meu sobrinho, e uma pessoa em especial, andam consumindo bastante tempo e dedicação de minha pessoa.

Shaka arregalou os olhos. Mu não tinha falado o que ele tinha escutado, não era possível! Mu levou a ponta dos dedos ao queixo de Shaka, pressionando-o levemente para cima.

- É melhor fechar a boca. Você não fica bem com cara de "pateta".

Shaka abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes tentando falar algo mas o som não saía. Ele, o caçador, acabara se tornando a presa. Caíra na armadilha daqueles olhos verdes como um canarinho no alçapão e não conseguia pensar em algo inteligente para fazer agora.

- Acho que preciso ir embora.

- É uma pena, mas não creio que sua namorada vá gostar de saber onde estava.

- Eu não tenho namorada.

- Não? Não acredito.

- Digamos que minhas escolhas não sejam exatamente ortodoxas, Dr. Mu.

- Gotcha! – Mu levantou os braços rendendo-se. Como bom advogado que era, deixou Shaka exatamente onde queria, no espaço confortável onde tomava atitudes previsíveis mas pensava estar no controle.

- Não creio que este seja o lugar adequado para discutir esse tipo de assunto. – será que puseram alguma erva alucinógena em seu chá? Não. Deveria ter sido antes. Desde cedo, ou melhor, desde que o telefone tocara, estava irreconhecível.

- Concordo. Vamos caminhar um pouco. O fim da tarde está próximo. Gosto muito de apreciá-lo.

- Talvez não seja uma boa idéia. – pela primeira vez Shaka falara algo que condizia consigo.

- Hei... a roupa branca já está guardada. Vamos, não tem nada a perder, o que poderia acontecer em um inocente passeio no parque?

- Eu tenho de acordar cedo.

- Eu também. De certa forma, muitas vidas também dependem de mim. Vamos Shaka. – enquanto argumentava, Mu pagou a conta, não dando a Shaka nem mesmo a chance de olhar o valor. Pegou a mão do loiro, enquanto jogava o paletó desajeitadamente sobre os ombros e equilibrava a pasta sob o braço.

Shaka nada mais pôde fazer a não ser seguir aquele furacão de longos e exóticos cabelos quase lavanda.

------------------- X ------------------------------ X -------------------------

- O pôr do sol é sua hora do dia preferida.

- Sempre o foi. E, naquele dia em especial, a natureza cooperou comigo.

- E, eu cai como um patinho nas intrigas da tratante da Meili.

- Não fale assim da sua cunhadinha querida, que ela pode ouvir. – uma voz feminina, vinda da porta da varanda, assustou-os.

- Meili!!! Podemos saber como entrou sem tocar a campainha?

- Claro, querido irmão. Eu vim devolver a chave de vocês, uma vez que já retornaram de férias. Eu até toquei a campainha, mas não ouviram, então resolvi entrar, ver se estava tudo em ordem e voltar outro dia, mas ouvi a voz de ambos aqui... preciso explicar mais alguma coisa?

- Não, não... chega! – Mu conhecia a irmã bem o suficiente para saber que se ela começasse a falar, o monólogo seria longo e entediante. - Aceita um chá?

- Claro. Sobre o que conversavam tão distraidamente.

- Sobre um certo cupido esquisito que apareceu em nossa vida.

Meili riu, servindo-se de uma xícara de chá. Shaka não pôde deixar de notar como os irmãos eram tão parecidos. Facilmente poderiam se passar por gêmeos, se assim o desejassem, apesar de Mu ser quase três anos mais velho. Seus olhos encontraram novamente o horizonte e o passeio no parque, o primeiro de tantos, voltou a sua mente como um filme querido.

----------------------- X ---------------------- X ----------------------

Shaka saiu da cafeteria arrastado por Mu, ainda estava sem reação, mas deixou-se levar. Nunca agia de forma intempestiva, nunca se deixava levar por impulsos. Como seria agir assim?

Mu falava de maneira suave. Sua voz melodiosa inebriava os sentidos de Shaka. Sem perceber se punha a discutir com ele assuntos completamente irrelevantes como se disso dependesse a sua vida. Política, religião, futebol... defendia seus pontos de vista com um ardor que não sabia possuir.

- Pipocas?

- Pipocas???

- Sim, Shaka, pipocas. Estou perguntando se quer comer pipocas.

Uma pergunta tão simples e ele não entendera! Deu um tapinha em sua própria testa.

- Desculpe, estava no mundo da lua. Aceito. Doces.

- Prefiro as salgadas, mas assim é bom, não disputamos as pipocas.

Mu parou próximo ao pipoqueiro, fez os pedidos. Entregou o saco de pipocas doces a Shaka. Sentaram-se em um banco próximo.

- Canela!

- Canela? Homem, você é meio louco, sabia? O que é canela?

- Ora, canela é uma árvore. Sua casca é uma especiaria muito saborosa e valiosa.

- Eu sei... eu sei... deixe-me reformular a pergunta. Por que falou sobre canela agora?

- Eu sabia que você estava me lembrando alguma coisa. Você me lembra canela.

- É um elogio?

- Pode ter certeza que sim.

Shaka espreguiçou-se. O saco de pipocas abandonado no colo. As mãos sobre a cabeça esticando os músculos cansados por um dia de exaustivo trabalho.

- O dia hoje foi longo.

- Espero que ao menos o fim dele esteja sendo mais agradável.

- Eu não poderia desejar melhor. Você é uma pessoa agradável de se conversar.

- Só isso? – Mu fez um muchocho, como se desejasse ouvir outra coisa.

Shaka riu. Ele era divertido, sem sombra de dúvidas, divertido e lindo.

- Está à procura de elogios? Não acha que é um pouco cedo?

- Meu sobrinho está em vias de nascer... Isso quer dizer que te conheço há mais de seis meses... Não é um pouco tarde?

- Sua companhia é agradabilíssima, mas agora eu realmente preciso ir embora.

- Tudo bem. Está mesmo na hora. Jantar? Sexta-feira?

- Fechado.

- Eu te ligo. Marcamos um horário.

------------------------- X ---------------------- X --------------------------

Mu nunca pensou que uma semana custasse tanto para passar. Contava minutos, horas, dias. Estava apaixonado. Como acontecera, não fazia a menor idéia, mas estava irremediavelmente apaixonado pelo médico de sua irmã. Finalmente o grande dia chegara. Ligou para Shaka perto da hora do almoço. Falaram-se rapidamente. Mu pegaria Shaka na residência dele às 21:00 hs.

Não perdeu tempo no escritório. Dedicou um tempo a si mesmo. Um banho relaxante. A escolha da roupa, um detalhe a parte. O que agradaria ao misterioso e desconhecido médico? Decidiu por algo fino, mas casual. Escovar os cabelos, presos ou soltos? Estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso. Salvo pelo gongo, ou melhor, salvo por uma mulher grávida que apareceu misteriosamente em sua casa e o ajudou. Da escolha da roupa ao perfume. No fim, sentiu-se pronto, poderoso, perfeito. Conferiu algumas vezes se não esquecera nada: chave do carro, documentos, carteira, chaves de casa, celular, endereço.

Pensara em levar uma lembrança, mas o quê? Nada parecia ser adequado. Decidiu então nada levar. Saiu de casa. Quando passava em frente a uma loja de presentes, no caminho da garagem onde deixava seu carro guardado, viu um pequenino Buda de cristal translúcido. Instantaneamente lembrara-se de Shaka. Impulsivamente comprou o pequeno objeto. Se daria a ele, só a noite diria.

Pontualmente estacionara na porta da residência de Shaka. Tirou o celular do bolso e discou. Apenas avisaria que chegara. Antes mesmo que completasse a chamada o vira saindo da portaria do edifício. Desligou o telefone, saiu do carro. Cumprimentaram-se de maneira formal, mais até do que a desejada por ambos.

- Onde iremos?

- Uma surpresa. – Mu sorriu.

O carro circulou por algumas ruas e estacionou em frente a um pequeno restaurante. Não era glamouroso, grande ou movimentado, mas o ambiente era discreto, bonito, o cheiro do salão inebriava os sentidos com uma mistura de finas especiarias.

- Espero que goste daqui. Servem delícias indianas.

Shaka arregalou os olhos. Como ele adivinhara? Nunca falara sua nacionalidade para ninguém e nunca dissera o quanto era apaixonado pela comida de sua terra.

- Como soube?

- Seu sobrenome não é comum. Imaginei que pudesse gostar daqui.

Shaka sorriu. Detalhista. Mu era uma pessoa que prestava atenção aos detalhes. Isto era muito importante, mais ainda para alguém metódico e sistemático como Shaka. Optaram por um rodízio. Os pratos sucedendo-se e paulatinamente deixavam de prestar atenção ao que comiam.

Olhares que se encontravam, mãos que se tocavam por calculado descuido, frases que ficavam por terminar sem que se dessem conta.

- Shaka... – Mu tira a pequena caixa com o bibelô do bolso da calça. – quando vi, lembrei-me de você. Espero que goste.

Shaka abre a pequena caixa e admira a peça. Não era maior que um chaveiro, mas lindamente trabalhada. Perdera a voz. Nunca, em sua vida, ganhara um presente tão delicado, tão belo.

- Não tenho palavras para agradecer. É simplesmente lindo. – Shaka estende a mão e toca com a ponta dos dedos levemente no rosto de Mu. – Lindo como o homem que me presenteou.

O tempo parecia não passar. Não havia mais ninguém à volta deles. Apenas os dois.

- Vamos?

- Sim, vamos.

O caminho de volta foi feito em silêncio. Não um silêncio constrangedor, aproveitavam apenas a presença um do outro. Passavam por um daqueles momentos onde as palavras são completamente desnecessárias. O trajeto terminou. A noite acabou.

- Já?

- Mu, temos todo o tempo do mundo.

- Temos?

- A não ser que não queira.

Mu nada respondeu. Aproximou-se de Shaka e beijou levemente seus lábios.

- Sim. Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Shaka abraçou o, agora, namorado, beijando-o com mais intensidade. Sua língua explorando cada recanto da boca macia e, ainda, desconhecida.

- Temos todo o tempo do mundo, mas podemos aproveitar um pouco o presente. Um chá?

- Maçã com canela.

-------------------- X -------------------------- X ----------------------------

- Vocês dois são interessantes.

- Meili, está dizendo que parecemos ratos de laboratório?

- Claro que não, mas é impossível imaginar que o sarcástico advogado e o metódico médico podem ser pessoas românticas e delicadas.

- As aparências enganam, minha cara... as aparências enganam...

A noite chegou e os encontrou conversando animadamente. Uma família feliz como outra qualquer.


End file.
